Heathertail/Main article
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=''Unknown'' |apprentice=Heatherpaw |warrior=Heathertail |queen=Heathertail |father=Onestar |mother=Whitetail |half-brother=Darktail |half-siblings=Unnamed kits |mate=Breezepelt |daughters=Smokehaze, Brindlewing, Applepaw, Woodpaw |mentor=Crowfeather |temporary mentor=Whitetail |app=Furzepelt |livebooks=''Power of Three, ''Omen of the Stars, A Vision of Shadows, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw, Super Editions, Novellas, Field Guides |deadbooks=''None''}} Heathertail is a light brown tabby she-cat with heather-blue eyes. Heathertail is a warrior of WindClan at the lake territories under Onestar's and Harestar's leaderships. She is the daughter of Onestar and Whitetail, and became an apprentice with the name Heatherpaw and having Crowfeather as her mentor. She formed a friendship with Lionpaw and they met in the tunnels in secret, but Lionpaw eventually ended the meetings. She, Breezepaw, Lionpaw, and his siblings rescued Gorsetail's kits from the flooding tunnels, preventing a battle between their Clans. After WindClan used the tunnels to invade ThunderClan, Lionpaw blamed Heatherpaw, believing she revealed their existence to her Clanmates. She eventually became a warrior now named Heathertail and mentors Furzepaw. She becomes Breezepelt's mate, having two daughters named Smokehaze and Brindlewing, and later on, two more daughters named Applepaw and Woodpaw. History ''Power of Three :Heatherpaw is a WindClan apprentice and the daughter of Onestar and Whitetail. Her mentor is Crowfeather, and she befriends Breezepaw, a fellow apprentice. At a Gathering, Heatherpaw warms up to Lionpaw, a ThunderClan apprentice. They agree to meet in secret to play, and Heatherpaw discovers the tunnels underneath their territory. They create DarkClan, an imaginary Clan, and pretend to be leader and deputy. Tigerstar and Hawkfrost convince Lionpaw to stop meeting with Heatherpaw if he wants to be a loyal warrior, and Lionpaw breaks off their friendship. However, Sedgekit, Swallowtail and Thistlekit follow Heatherpaw and are lost. Together with Hollypaw, Jaypaw, and Breezepaw, the pair find the kits and Heatherpaw agrees to stop meeting with Lionpaw. :Her mother is assigned her temporary mentor when Crowfeather and Breezepaw leave for the mountains. During a battle between the Clans, WindClan attacks from the tunnels and Lionpaw accuses Heatherpaw of breaking their secret. She is horrified when he almost kills Crowfeather, and Lionpaw begins to dream of killing her much to his horror. She earns her warrior name, Heathertail, and confronts Lionblaze when he sneaks into WindClan territory to gather catmint. She sternly allows him to pass and warns him about becoming like Tigerstar. Omen of the Stars :Heathertail now has an apprentice, Furzepaw. Heathertail and Breezepelt escort Dovepaw and Ivypaw back to their camp when the two apprentices are caught sneaking into WindClan's camp. She snaps at Breezepelt for being too verbally harsh with the apprentices and scorns Lionblaze for his apprentice's behavior. She is openly angry at Lionblaze and ThunderClan; Heathertail participates in the raid against ThunderClan in the tunnels with Sol and accuses Jayfeather of murdering Flametail. Her apprentice earns her warrior name, Furzepelt, and Heathertail participates in the Great Battle. A Vision of Shadows :Heathertail and Breezepelt are now mates and she has given birth to their daughters, Smokekit and Brindlekit. They become apprentices, and later warriors, Smokehaze and Brindlewing. Heathertail, with the rest of WindClan, learns of Onestar's former affair with a kittypet named Smoke and the truth about Darktail, her half-brother. Her father dies destroying Darktail during a battle against the Kin. The Broken Code :She and Breezepelt have another litter, Applekit and Woodkit. They are mentored by their older sisters. Super Editions :In Crowfeather's Trial, Heathertail is a prominent supporter of Breezepelt when his Clanmates outcast him and accuse him of killing Nightcloud. Breezepelt saves Heathertail from the stoats while searching for Nightcloud. She, Breezepelt, Gorsetail and Hootpaw search for Nightcloud in the Twolegplace and rescue her. However, Heathertail was supposed to be keeping watch over camp and the stoats attack WindClan's camp during the night. Onestar scolds her for leaving her post and had feared her dead. She participates in the battle against the stoats with ThunderClan, and Nightcloud allows her to stay with Breezepelt when he's gravely injured. Crowfeather and Nightcloud are proud of Breezepelt's choice of a mate and suspect there will be new kits soon. Detailed description :Heathertail is a sleek, soft and thick-furred, lithe, light brown tabby she-cat with wide, smoky, heather-blue eyes. Trivia Interesting facts *Prior to the release of The Fourth Apprentice, Heathertail was still in love with Lionblaze. At the time, she harbored no romantic feelings towards Breezepelt, but their relationship was more complex than just friends. However, after Fading Echoes was released, it was revealed that Heathertail no longer cares for Lionblaze. *Her temporary mentor was Whitetail, her mother, despite kin not usually mentoring kin. *She is one of the few single-litter kits in the series. Author statements *After the release of Bramblestar's Storm, it was revealed that during the gap between that book and The Apprentice's Quest, Heathertail and Breezepelt had become mates, and Kate Cary believes that it is because they wanted to redeem Breezepelt, and help him become the happy, loyal, and true warrior that he should have been. *Kate thinks that Heathertail was lying about Sedgekit boasting about the tunnels, although Vicky believes she was telling the truth.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Mistakes *She was mistakenly described as gray. Character pixels Main images Alternate images Official art Quotes |''See more}} External links * * * * Notes and references Category:Main article pages